The Three Eyed Warrior
by Capt. Jon Elric
Summary: The Z warriors are the greatest fighting force the universe has ever seen. Yet when a Andriod, born from their blood to satisfy one goal. The complete destruction of the Z warriors. But will it be this rogue Andriod we all fear in the end?


The Three Eyed Warrior

The Three Eyed Warrior

**Disclaimer: **This is a Dragon Ball Z story. I do not own in any way any of the characters associated with Dragon Ball Z. The only characters that belong to me are any original ones that I have created that may appear through out the course of the story.

Chapter One:  
The Beginning

Tien could hear the soft sway of ocean water ringing inside his ears. The comfort of the couch made him relax just a little. The quiet sounds of the television urged him to break out of the house and search for the menacing creature we call Cell. The one who had caused all this….death and destruction. It had been a whole day since anyone had heard anything about Cell. Being that not many was still alive to fight anyways. It was tense times for the world. The entire globe was in an uproar due to Cell who announced to the world that he was going to destroy it. With the combined powers of the Z warriors, Cell had easily beaten most of them. Tien's long time friend, Goku, went up to train in a chamber called The Room of Sprit and Time. One can only go in there for a total of two days. Period. Yet they hadn't heard from him in a week. Just yesterday they heard the devastating news. It turns out that Goku had decided to go and look for Cell on his own so that no one else could get hurt. He was wrong. Cell had found Goku and destroyed him. That was the darkest hour for anyone on this planet. Our last hope had just died when so many had died already. Within the first week Cell was alive he had taken on Piccolo. Crushed him and any hope we had for the Dragon Balls. With no way to call upon Shenron we couldn't bring him back. Soon after Gohan had heard and went after Cell to get revenge for his mentor. Although it was too late, Cell in his second form by now destroyed Gohan without breaking a sweat. After a week or two Vegeta along with his son Trunks from the future went looking for Cell with high hopes. Vegeta had Cell on the ropes yet he wanted something more. He wanted a better fight from the menacing monster so he helped Cell to absorb the last Android other then himself. Not long after they had Cell become Perfect Cell had they the same fate as Piccolo and Gohan before them. So now the last remaining Z warriors are joined together at Master Roshi's to defeat this foe, this unimaginable foe. The world is in panic and the last resort is a dying possibility.

"Hey Tien! Look at this! There's something on the Television I think you should see!" The disturbed voice of Krillin shook him from his thoughts.

Tien looked up at the television from across the room near the window at a fiery scene of panic. Tien's eyes enlarged with anger. It was Cell. The black spotted green humanoid laughing at the chaos going on around whipped his tail into one of the running citizens. The peach tip pierced through his skin, stabbing him while his blood gushed down his white shirt. His tail sucked this innocent by-standard dry of all his fluids. Every fiber and fat of the person drained straight into the tail, leaving only a pile of clothes. Clothes were lying everywhere scattered up and down the streets. The buildings were all destroyed, jagged at some of the edges. Fires broke out at every distinct spot in the city. Cell's hard glossy surface glistened in the heat of the fire. He folded his arms as his gigantic tail flew through the air towards the camera aiming for the man operating it. The painful scream of the cameraman enlightened Cell. For Cell, hearing the painful and agonizing screams, watching the fire erupt from building to building were a deadly blessing to Cell that gave him an evil grin from ear to ear. The heavy camera the man held dropped to the ground as the glass lens shattered. Now all you could see is static.

"Goddamn it! DAMN CELL STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Tien yelled at the top of his lung's as his face crinkled in the rage. Deep from within Tien the power surged through him and showed visual with a glow of radiant red aura with green streaks orbiting around him as his veins popped out from his neck and down his arms. Tien had balled his fists as if Cell was right in front of him waiting for Tien to strike first. Krillin next to him sighed.

"Come on bro, you have to calm down. You don't want to end up like the rest of them, do you?" Krillin said trying to put a smile at the end of the sentence to lighten the mood. Tien nodded very briefly while he lowered his head. A large sigh emitted from Tien's throat as the aura that orbited him disappeared finally calming down.

"It's just like I said, I want him DEAD! After what he has done, he shouldn't be allowed to live yet there's nothing we can. I feel so powerless." Tien said as they both hung their head low as they heard some more screams through the static erupting from the television. It was then, when they felt him. Both of their head's shot up with eyes wide open. Their muscles tensed as they exchanged looks at each other and around them. Fear and eagerness filled their expressions. Tien's arm began to shake just like before. Before they could even see who it was, they knew who it was. There was only one person in the world now that had the power they felt and it wasn't a friendly.

"I hate to say it but it looks like your going to get your wish old buddy." Krillin said as they both nodded in agreement. Both of them ran across the room and straight out the door to the sand almost breaking the door. The sand softened their steady pace as they both halted at the edge of the sand where the tide washed into their feet. There was no place or even the time to run and hide. It was going to be the last time they felt any sensation again for all they knew. Tien's face was just as pale as was Krillin's. They felt the awesome power but in which direction was it coming from. The waves collided and seagulls were squawking as if that day was like any other day. The puffy white clouds hung overhead. The sun was now setting a distance off but that was not why both were sweating. Power shot through them both in unison. Both powers ignited into a mass of auras as if it was on them like an enormous fire. The one thing that both of them hated was the calm before the storm. In the outskirts of their sight they could see him coming, the soft green aura of Cell. He flew low causing the water to part half-way from the waves to erupt in confusion. At this moment it was dead silent. They buried their feet into the sand and curled their fists at the same time. Or at least time seemed to be taking its time. Tien had developed the same red aura with green streaks orbiting around him like he had earlier except this time Krillin's not going to be calming him down. Not until the green humanoid was down and down for good.

"Hey guys! What is that power heading towards us? It doesn't feel good." A voice filled their ears coming from the upstairs window. They both turned to sigh.

"Yamcha! Get the hell down here! Cell is coming!" Krillin had yelled. The look of shock ran across Yamcha's face with the news of Cell heading towards them.

"SHIT! Are you guys serious? Oh my fucking god! I just got off the phone with Bulma! Why the hell didn't I say I loved her?" Yamcha was complaining about this as he raced through the house, across the sand to stand by the two. He could now feel the power of Cell. He tried to curl his fist but he couldn't. The fear for him was too overwhelming. "Ugh, guys?" Yamcha started to say. "What are we going to do? How in the world are we going to beat Cell? I mean after all Goku couldn't and he was a SUPER SAIYAN. I mean honestly I don't see how were going to pull this off." Yamcha said still trying to curl his fists. Cell finally reached the tiny island were they were on. As he landed you could see his green aura explode down and outward towards the sand. Everyone's breathing was pacing up and down. Cell was now face to face with them starring the three of them down with a giant grin on his face that you know isn't human. The monster had black solid plates right above his arms and legs. An orange oval-lined cup was on his mouth. Two large horns stuck up from his head. This monster of a creation was waiting for this day. Where he could finally finish them off. Suddenly a raspy low tone then came from the monsters artificial throat.

"So, who wishes to die first?" Cell said looking at them shivering in the sand. Krillin jumped in the air as his fist exploded with white energy. He threw it straight at Cell's face. It connected. A high- pitched whack flooded throughout the air. Nothing but smoke was in front of them.

"YEAH! Go Krillin!" Yamcha's words gave Krillin a small grin. One could hardly see through the smoke but as it lifted he was still there, looking at them without a worry in site. Cell's body was untouched.

Tien interrupted, "He's not even scratched so shut up! Remember it's not over till his body is completely gone from this world. So don't let up once you have him on the sand." A grim expression held Cell's view concentrated on Krillin. Energy glowed from him.

"Was that supposed to hurt me? I think you shall be..." Being interrupted by both of Tien's knees, they slammed into Cell's face making him fly through the air straight into the water. Tien looked back at Krillin and Yamcha.

"This is now my fight. I won't let him take any more of my friends from me so don't try and step in." Tien said with not even a slight smile on his face. Tien turned to notice Cell was rising from the water but this time he wasn't taking any chances.

"Tien. Krillin and I are going to help you wither you like it or not. Right Krillin?" Yamcha was saying to Tien as he looked over towards Krillin. Cell didn't wait for them to stop talking before he blasted off towards the three.

"Hell yeah! Now let's get this guy before he gets us!" Not as soon as Krillin had said this Cell was on them without a sweat. The four ultimate powers of this world collided together in one huge mash of fist's swinging. The three Z warriors circled Cell. All of them moving faster then a normal person could even imagine. No more then a couple seconds into the fight Krillin was the first to fly from the fight into Master Roshi's house when Cell had smacked Krillin in the face with his tail. Yamcha tried to kick him while he wasn't looking but Cell grabbed him by the neck and throw him right at Krillin as he was pulling himself out of the house. The whole front of the house was collapsed from the two of them. Although this isn't the first time the house has to be rebuilt.

"Well Tien, I see you are stronger then the other two. Why don't we make this interesting?" Cell's raspy voice ignited into a fiery storm as he dashed forward to fight Tien. The speed was overwhelming; Tien couldn't even see Cell move because he was so much faster. With no time to move the monsters hand exploded into Tien's face. The impact and the force flew Tien off in the distance. A sad little smile came from Cell. A white energy disc raced threw the air towards Cell. He sensed it and calmly dodged it slowly; he dodged it not fast enough. A tingling sensation came from his left shoulder as blood gushed from the new wound. Yamcha ran across the water towards Cell. He spread his arms behind him apart gaining more speed, the water beneath him barely moved. Cell's head was positioned low, an easy target. Yamcha expelled a slight scream as he threw his foot into a roundhouse kick towards Cell's face. The air pressure made from the kick swirled. Cell let Yamcha kick him along the side of his face. Cell, not moving grabbed Yamcha's leg, holding it so he couldn't escape. Slowly an evil grin developed across Cell's face. Realizing what Cell was about to do Yamcha struggle's to escape, no luck. He lifted his hand up flat to a few inches above Yamcha's eye. A greenish glow caught into his spotted hand. Yamcha's eyes enlarged. From afar Tien could sense both of there energy's. It wasn't even a match. Cell was playing by his rules now, he would end it now. Cell's hand exploded with a green energy as it blasted off into Yamcha face. Cell could hear the muffled scream of Krillin giving Cell an even bigger and more evil laugh, fore he knew there was nothing he could do for his friend. He would now have to scream for his life. Yamcha's head dissipated, slowly, piece by piece. The blast only took a few moments but it seemed like an eternity watching his friend die right in front of them. The blast quickly changed course and lifted away towards the sky. Krillin was still hanging in the sky, tears swelling up. Tien finally floating out of the cold water as the water started to boil around him, with a lasting hatred in his eyes. Yamcha was his friend. In fact all the Z warriors were his friends. He slowly flew over to Cell never giving away his expression of pure rage. Tien now felt something inside him. Something he had been holding back. Now he set it free. Tien looked at this monster that had a wide inviting grin on his face. Tien's muscles extremely enlarged as veins popped out of his arms and neck. His slick baldhead exploded with an erratic red aura with orange sparks that swallowed his body. He was going to use this rage to kill Cell. Tien's left eye started to twitch as it did before. He let out a low moan to the heavens, a moan for power. He searched for it. He needed it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Now Cell, it is time for you to be put to rest!" Tien said.

"Where did all this power derive from? Now hold on a minute. Are you sad that I killed your friend, Tien? Are you going to try and take revenge for Yamcha's death?" The green Android said with that evil little smirk he has. Tien's red aura faded away leaving only orange sparks surrounding him giving off the sound of electricity. Rage boiled inside him like an undying furnace waiting to ignite. He lifted a hand to face behind him.

"Krillin. Wait! He's mine!" Tien told Krillin with his eyes still on Cell watching his every move.

"What? You can't! There's no possible way! You'll die! You need..." Krillin started before Tien interrupted.

"I SAID WAIT!" Anger poured in his voice still looking straight at Cell never taking his eyes off him. Krillin lowered his head once again and swallowed hard. He allowed them to fight uninterrupted. Tien and Cell both locked gazes onto each other, searching for each others hidden power. Tien vanished into thousands of lines and reappeared with a fist into Cell's cheek not waiting for Cell to make the first move. From the impact he went flying clear off into the sky. Tien shook his head thinking. _No more_. Again he vanished, and reappeared behind Cell moving his leg into position. Tien swiftly roundhouse kicked the monster in the back, Cell's body moved forward as his leg still had contact. Blood ran across his lips toward his swollen cheek. He was bruised but it wasn't enough. Cell was going to pay the hard way. Cell twirled around, fist in hand and extended for a punch to the neck. Without thinking Tien caught the punch curling his fingers around Cell's fist, crushing Cell's hand. Tien begun to swing Cell in a circle through the air. After a couple spins Tien lets go hurling Cell straight for the ground crashing into the clear salt water below. Steam clouds the air. As the steam dismisses Cell starts to float up out of the water looking for Tien. Tien still in the air extends his fingers in front of his face.

"Solar Flare!" Tien yelled as a blast of whit light bright enough to be the sun itself blinded Cell along with Krillin. Tien gasped for breath. _No More Mercy_. Cell's eyes enlarged greatly trying to retain the light. Hovering above Cell, Tien extended his arm forward. A grim expression held full of pure hatred. Tien held his hand powering up with only one intent. Cell finally being able to see, saw Tien.

"No longer will you take what is very dear to me." As Tien said the last word he released his power, where it completely destroying his head. Cell's body falls backward towards the ground headless. Tien grinned. Krillin screamed with joy as he bounced into the air, energy racing. His face showed a forgotten glee, a hidden joy.

"TIEN YOU DID IT!" Krillin yells racing over to Tien.

"No he's not, don't you remember anything!" Tien yells as Krillin pondered back when Piccolo explained to them who Cell was.

"Oh yeah. Kill him Tien! He might be regenerating right now!" Tien nodded. He gulped in a breath. He looked up to the falling sun, the clouds a swirl of pink and oranges. He lifted his arms upward stopping just above his head. He then extended his arms outward lifting his fingers up. His loose green clothing flapped and wailed as he ignited into a mass of tinted red, this time a much darker red then anything before. Every fiber of his being had a taste of complete power as the energy raced through him. The water below departed in a spherical shape, the waves crushing on each other over and over again as if in a mad rush to flee the scene. Krillin started moving back fearing the power would engulf him. Tien screamed long and powerful. Even more power raced through him. He ended the wail and looked down to the now parted water and looked at the body of Cell in the middle of the rocky barren terrain that was just under water. His head was already starting a new. _Goodbye Cell_. Tien lowered his arms and shaped a triangle down to the rocky surface. Cell was in the center of that triangle. His hands boiled with energy as he opened his mouth with a piercing scream.

"Tri-Beam!" The surface where Cell was laying shook with power. Power like none other hit the surface hard. The rough surface cut in a perfect triangle being super heated. Cell's body began to tear apart. His regrouped head was crushed in a bloody mass of hard tissue. Within an instant his whole body vanished. The blast cut deep down into the rock, a large slender triangle hole steeped down into the hard rock. Tien huffed and puffed at the lack of air, almost passing out. He could hear Krillin yelling in glee. From that moment on Tien just thought and wondered about the many things that he was going to do without a life of fear.


End file.
